


Take my hand.

by memedream



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/M, Guild Seal, Page is a lesbian, Sibling Rivalry, and its onesided anyway, princess/elliot doesnt last for long obvs, srry i dont make the rules, the dog is named after Garth dont @ me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memedream/pseuds/memedream
Summary: True rebels never give up- yet they cannot triumph alone…The uprising has begun. But who will lead the revolution?Ex-Princess Poppy builds up an army to overthrow her brother, the tyrant king Logan.(Follows the events of Fable 3)
Relationships: Hero of Brightwall/Ben Finn, Onesided Hero of Brightwall/Elliot
Kudos: 4





	Take my hand.

The Kingdom is on the verge of revolution. The age of industry has come to Albion, though some call it ‘The age of oppression.’ When freedom is nothing but a dream, it is time to make a stand, to lead a rebellion- to be a Hero.

Bowerstone, the city of the downtrodden- where those who speak out are punished, and those who dare to hope find nothing to hope for. However, true rebels fight against all odds. True rebels never give up- yet they cannot triumph alone…

The uprising has begun. But who will lead the revolution?

“What a dreadfully sorry sight..” An older man, groomed to perfection, dusted his hands together once he had opened the curtains of the royal bedroom, a small yawn being heard from under the covers of the extravagant bed, the covers moving ever so slightly.

“Such a _beautiful_ day to waste in bed, don’t you agree?” He moved to open the other set of curtains in the room, outlooking Fairfax castle gardens- yet with the sight being ruined by the ever-present statue of King Logan, the beauty of the gardens was lost.

“What..? Oh.. ‘M trying to sleep, Jasper..” The second figure in the room finally spoke, her brown hair appearing from under the bedsheets, holding them close to her body as she stared tiredly at her butler. 

“Now, now. That is _hardly_ the response of a princess.” He chuckled at her attitude, the princess always having been known for her ability to sleep through day and night if no one were to wake her. “I’m afraid it is time to rise..”

Jasper walked towards her, with the intent of getting the sleepy princess out of bed- she had duties to attend to that day, after all. 

“With your permission, I shall wake your sleeping companion.” His gloved hand grasped the quilt, pulling it back to reveal a black and white dog with silky fur, laying on its back with his paws in the air, almost begging the butler for a tummy rub. With revealing the dog also came revealing the princess, clad in her silken pink pyjamas, curled up in the fetal position to keep as much warmth to herself as possible with the absence of her bedsheets.

“Ah, yes.. One’s heart soars at such a regal bearing..” Jasper’s tone was sarcastic, and he placed his hands on his hips as the princess unfurled herself, hand moving to finally give the dog the tummy rub he so desired. “I trust you both slept well? You have a busy day ahead.”

“Yes, Jasper. Come on, boy. If I have to get up, so do you.” The princess finally fully awoke, sitting up and stretching as her companion hopped off the bed, staring eagerly at Jasper, tilting his head and whining quietly.    
“It’s not going to work. _Don’t_ look at me like that.” He scolded, prompting the pup to tilt his head even further, tail wagging slowly behind him. “Oh, very well… Good dog.” Jasper gave in, reaching down to give the dog a scratch behind his ears.

The princess finally moved out of bed, her dog barking happily behind her as she finally made her way over to where she was to dress.

“What a pair.. The kingdom is doomed.” 

The princess, a short and slightly chubby girl by the name of Poppy. She differed greatly from her older brother- Logan was tall, proud and fearless, whereas Poppy was short, timid and a bundle of anxiety. The only similar feature between the two was their dark hair and pale skin- although Poppy’s hair was slightly lighter, a shade of brown, whereas Logan’s was closer to black. She was a dreamer, ever imagining what lay past the castle gates, staring from the garden’s balcony outlooking Bowerstone, wishing that one day, she could explore the kingdom she was born into.

Her companion, a shaggy black and white border collie, given the name Garth by the princess herself, named after the Hero of Will that the Hero Queen was acquainted with during the downfall of old Lord Lucien. Poppy had ever been interested in the Hero of Will, idolising his wit and intelligence- and of course, the ability to use magic. His power and fascination of the old world was intriguing, and Poppy wished to meet the scholar, but he had practically disappeared after the events that transpired during Lucien's downfall- although she had been told he travelled to Samarkand, but who knew if he was still alive?

The butler followed her, hands folded behind his back as he moved to the clothing he had laid out previously- two dresses. One regal, white with blue and gold trimmings, befitting of her title as Albion’s only princess- the other casual, a white blouse with a brown corset, and matching blue skirt, something the poorer people would wear. It wasn’t usual for him to push the idea of dressing down, but he knew the princess didn’t enjoy the wealth she had at times.

“Now, madam, perhaps we can find more appropriate clothing for today’s activities.” He gestured to her pyjamas, making the female groan- there was nothing she wanted more than to lounge around in her pyjamas all day. Unfortunately, she was a princess, so that was going to be unlikely.

“Master Elliot is waiting for you in the gardens, and no doubt you will want to look good for your, ahem.. _‘Friend’_..” He disguised his hint at the princess’ relationship with Elliot with a small cough, a smile present on his face as he did so. Oh, it was fun to tease her sometimes.

“I have taken the liberty of arranging two suitable outfits, if you would care to choose. Master Elliot is a charming boy, but perhaps wearing pyjamas to meet him will send the wrong message?” 

Ignoring his comment, Poppy made her way over to the clothing, her fingers delicately grazing over the fabric of the dress. For her, the choice was obvious. She knew she was bound to run into many nobles that day, and she didn’t want word getting back to her brother that she had been ‘gallivanting’ around in dress that was unsuitable for someone of her caliber, as he had so kindly put it once before. The approval of her last living relative was important to her, after all. She didn’t want to disappoint him.

She sighed, picking up the dress and walking behind the dressing divider, placing her pyjamas on the basket beside her once she was undressed. Slipping on the dress was rather easy, never being fond of tight corsets and skirts with underskirts- just a simple single dress with trimmings was what she went for most of the time.

When she was ready, she walked out from behind the divider, smiling towards Jasper and heading towards the door.

“Ah! Splendid choice. I’m sure Master Elliot will approve.” Only rolling her eyes in response to the mention of Elliot again, the princess patted her knee, beckoning her loyal dog towards her so they could leave together. “Perhaps you ought to make your way to him now.” 

Once her hand was on the doorknob, Jasper spoke once more, issuing a simple warning to Poppy.

“And I would recommend avoiding your brother today. King Logan is rumoured to be in an ill temper.” This prompted her to sigh, finally opening the door as Jasper moved to clean up the room, tidying some books away and neatening up papers for her.

“When is he not?” She muttered under her breath, leaving the safety of her bedroom and waving as Jasper wished her a good day, shivering as the cold morning breeze hit her- perhaps she should’ve asked Jasper for a shawl of some kind…

Walking past the guards stationed outside of her room was never her favourite activity. It was always.. Awkward, in a way. They were hired specifically to take care of her- guard her room during the day to make sure nothing happened. It was embarrassing, really.

Nodding towards the two men as they saluted her, she kept her head down, wanting to avoid eye contact, her footsteps hurrying up in the slightest. 

Her eyes did drift towards the statue as she walked down the steps.

Standing in the middle of the courtyard was a marble stone statue of her brother, pointing towards her room, sword in his other hand. Well, she was sure he wasn’t pointing towards her room in the statue, but Elliot had brought it up, and now she couldn’t get the idea out of her head.. 

As she made her way down the courtyard stairs, her dog barked and jumped at the sight of birds sitting on the bannister, the loud barks quickly scaring them off as they flew away- the princess could admit that she was jealous of their ability to leave and go to distant places whenever they wanted to.

The courtyard was full of aristocrats, dressed in hideous outfits that vastly over exaggerated their wealth- tall wigs, bright colours, endless frills. She couldn’t stand looking at them, flaunting their power and money at every given opportunity, hoping to catch the attention of someone of a higher standing.

Someone she could stand to look at- Elliot- was standing at the end of the gardens, looking out towards the city of Bowerstone, leaning against the stone fence that kept anyone from falling to a very nasty death. A smile grew on her face at the sight of her childhood friend, and betrothed. Although she didn’t feel anything romantic towards Elliot, she supposed that a life married to her best friend wouldn’t be so bad. 

The two had grown up together- well, sort of.. When her mother died, Logan was left to be a young King at the age of 15, which alienated the boy from his younger sister, who had just reached 8 years of age at the time. Before his coronation, the two had done everything together- played pranks on their parents and the aristocrats, stolen snacks from the kitchens at midnight together, snuck into each others rooms during storms for comfort.. But it felt like Poppy hadn’t spoken to him since he became King, other than the brief acknowledgement in passing, and it had only gotten worse since his expedition to Aurora…

So Poppy had spent the rest of her childhood years growing up with Elliot, and a marriage arrangement was soon set up between Elliot’s parents and Logan, for the two to be married when the time is right.

“Elliot!” Poppy called out happily, waving towards her friend and jogging towards the end of the gardens, ignoring all the overdressed people trying to grab her attention. Garth moved first, sprinting past her to greet the man, Elliot kneeling down and happily reciprocating the attention.

“Oh, fierce warrior, are you here to join my army?” He joked, voice in a lighter tone than usual, hands ruffling the dog’s fur as Garth jumped on the male happily, tail wagging and tongue lolling.

“Good! We shall face all our enemies together, won’t we? Yes, we will. Yes, we will!” He began to play with the dog, speaking to Garth in a playful voice and patting the dog all over.

“Then the kingdom is safe.” In a lighthearted chuckle, Poppy moved closer towards the two, crossing her arms and staring at them with a gentle smile. Elliot replied in a similar jest as Garth moved away, standing up and placing a hand over his heart.

“Ah.. Our fair princess! Your two brave knights shall protect you with their lives!” Elliot’s crush on the princess was obvious, and whilst she usually ignored it, it did get to her at times.

“I can look after myself, you know.” Her words were accompanied with small giggles, rolling her eyes at Elliot’s teasing- the two of them knew that Poppy could easily beat him in a fight. She had been training under Sir Walter for years now, and Elliot, with no militarian training, didn’t stand a chance.

“Really? I’m afraid I’ll need some proof. Perhaps you can give me a demonstration of your abilities?” There he went again- trying to coax a kiss out of her, or trying to make her fall for him. It just… didn’t work. Poppy simply didn’t see Elliot that way. However, she would entertain him just this once.

She leaned in, kissing him simply on the cheek and then pulling back with a nervous smile, glancing away. She was never really fond of doing that with Elliot, but if it kept him happy…

“How’s that?” She asked, pretending to be bashful about kissing his cheek.

“That.. was quite satisfactory.” Clearly, he fell for her little bluff, making Poppy exhale with relief slightly, closing her eyes and moving towards the stone fencing.

“I thought you’d never get up,” he started, provoking a small ‘hey!’ from the princess, “Did Jasper tell you I wanted to speak with you?”

“He did, yes. Why? Has something happened?” She turned her head to look at him, eyebrows furrowed with concern- it was often that Elliot provided her with information about what was going on outside of the castle. Things that her brother had done, people who her brother had hurt. It wasn’t uncommon that Elliot had bad news for her, whether it were mere rumour, or a harsh truth.

“I’m.. not sure, but everyone in the castle seems to be upset with your brother. More than usual.” He raised his hand to his face, scratching his cheek before crossing his arms and joining her against the balcony. If people were more upset with Logan than they usually were, then something bad must have happened.

“It’s even worse down in the city.” He rested his chin on his hand, looking out towards the industrialised city, and he then moved to stand on the bottom of the railing, to get a better look at the view.

“Oh?” Poppy’s voice was sorrowful, and she moved up next to Elliot, eyes trained on the smoke coming from the chimneys. Industrialisation had happened so quickly, she’d been told- Albion was nothing like this when her mother was growing up…

“You hear such terrible stories,” Elliot started, looking towards Poppy to gauge her reaction to his words before he felt he was able to continue. He sighed. He moved a hand to her shoulder, knowing that his next words were going to upset her.

“Listen.. They say that a factory worker was executed this morning,” At her noticeable panic, he quickly continued. “--I’m sure it’s only a rumour! But.. you can imagine how people are talking.. The staff in the castle are anxious. I told them that you’d speak to them.”

Whilst the idea of speaking out did bring a twinge of anxiety through her, she knew it was nothing compared to what the staff must have been feeling. Knowing that their king had executed someone, and thinking that they could be next… She knew morale must be low.

“Will you do that?” He asked, moving down from the balcony and holding a hand out to her to help her down, which she gratefully accepted, stepping down beside him and dusting off her dress from the small pieces of stone and dirt that had come from the fence. 

“I’m afraid of what might happen if someone doesn’t calm things down.”

“If you think it will help, then of course I will. I… can’t imagine how people are feeling.” And she knew she couldn’t. Whilst, yes, she was upset about the execution rumours, she knew that she didn’t face the threat of possibly being executed if she were to do something even slightly wrong.

“I do think it will. They may fear the king, but they still care for their princess.” He smiled, then held out his hand, his previous teasing tone from before making its way back into his voice.

“So, my good princess, may I take your hand and escort you to the castle? Everyone’s waiting for you.”

And with a lighthearted laugh, she did.


End file.
